A Real Family
by choirnerd98
Summary: Race was glad he had found the boys. He needed his brothers. He needed a real family. He needed to know that blood wasn't the only thing that made a family.


Race knew he was 'lucky'. He technically was not an orphan. He technically had a mother and father. He technically hated them. Race ambled down the street with his hands shoved into his pockets. He hated that they had to give up on each other. Then of course, they tossed him back and forth as they both moved from apartment to apartment. Back and forth, until the day that Race decided that if they could quit, so could he.

...

* * *

"Hey, kid! You got any parents?"

Nick shook his head. He didn't have parents as far as he was concerned.

"Well, do ya have a place to stay?"

Nick shook his head, again.

"Well, then today's yo lucky day. Here have a puff."

The older boy that had started talking to Nick handed him a cigar. He sucked it in and blew it out the way he saw the older boy do. The smoke seemed to soak through his body and warm him. He liked it, so he took a few more puffs.

"Whoa, racer. Slow down, I said one puff." The boy pulled the cigar out of Nick's mouth.

"Okay, Racer, I got a job for you. See that big tall building ova there? Go there and wait for the other boys to come back. They'll tell you the rest."

Nick watched as the nameless boy walked down the road. He turned around and walked into the building. He sat down in a chair by the door and waited like he was told to.

* * *

...

Race was glad he had found the boys. He needed his brothers. He needed a real family. He needed to know that blood wasn't the only thing that made a family. Race pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it.

...

* * *

"Well, what's ya name?"

Nick paused, not wanting to have give his name. Not wanting to be stuck with the name his parents gave him. Then, he thought back to the older boy.

"Racer, you can call me Racer."

"Okay, I don't know, I don't like it. Do you know who sent you?"

"No"

"What did he look like?"

"He had long hair, and huge feet."

One of the kids, a boy his age, stepped up really close to him and took a deep breath. "Oh, ya, it was Tracks."

"Well, Racetrack, welcome to the lodging house, I'm Jack."

The boy who had been smelling him, backed up and extended his hand,"And I'm Romeo."

...

* * *

Racetrack sat down on the curb. He looked up at the house and peered through the window. Inside, two little boys were playing with each other. Inside, a woman was cooking dinner while her husband sat behind her, telling her about his day. Inside, there was a full, happy family. _Good._ Race thought as he stood up. He took one last look at his childhood home, once again occupied by a happy unbroken family, and then started his walk back to the lodging house.

...

* * *

Five years had passed since he had moved into the lodging house, and it was almost time for him to move out. First though, he was gonna go see everyone he wanted to see before he left. He had already said good bye to Romeo and the rest of the Newsboys that morning before they left for the circulation center. He walked away from Jack and Katherine's apartment and turned the corner. He grinned as he saw Crutchie waving goodbye to his students. He gave him a big hug and a heartfelt goodbye. He was at the bottom of his list of people now. He knocked on the front door Davey and Les's home. Five minutes later, he hugged them both and waved goodbye. He didn't have anymore people he needed to say goodbye to, but there was still something he had to see. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started his walk.

...

* * *

Race made it back to the lodging house and stood in front of his home with tears starting to glisten in his eyes.

...

* * *

Racetrack sighed as he continued his walk. He had finally seen his old house filled with a happy family, the way it should be. As he placed his hand on the door knob of the lodging house, tears were running down his face.

..

* * *

.

Race pushed through the door and was welcomed by Romeo. He gave his friend a hug and walked up to the bunk room.

* * *

...

Racetrack stared at the room where he had spent the last five years. He bent down to grab his bag and tears dripped off his nose.

...

* * *

Race took one last look at his bed, tears dripping off his chin.

* * *

...

Race started down the stairs, trying to wipe the tears off his face.

* * *

...

He set his bag down at the bottom of the stairs and gave up on trying to dry his eyes. He gave Romeo a huge lingering bear hug and said his last goodbye. He bent down to grab his bag and pushed out the door. The cool air dried his face as he walked down the street. It wasn't very far until he came upon a kid, curled up in an alley. He approached the kid and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, kid! You got any parents?"

* * *

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay so I don't own Newsies. I hope that was okay. I know that this story is very The Last Five Years ish, so if you're confused, then let me attempt to explain. It will be easier to read this if you read the first part, then read every other part. Then read the second part and read every other one after that and read the last one. One of these is telling the story of Racetrack from his first day as a Newsie to his last, and the other just details the story from when he leaves Davey's house. I totally understand if you're super confused so please PM or comment with your questions. It's 1:04 AM MST and I have summer school starting today, so good night, good morning, and good everything in between!


End file.
